Foxes, Wands and Fire
by KitsuneGirl911
Summary: Kurama and Hiei are summoned to Hogwarts! WILL be Shounen Ai in later chapters. Rated for Hiei's cursing.
1. The Letters and an Explination

Fire, Foxes, and Wands  
By KitsuneGirl911  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Kurama's eyes are Green, The person who owns Yu Yu Hakusho is not me (or mean). Roses are Red, Puu is Blue, I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
The day was like any other, except for the large Barn Owl in the tree beside Kurama's window. Kurama noticed it but, thinking it was asleep, classified it as normal. However, Hiei did not. Owls weren't awake during the day, and they certainly did not carry letters. Besides it was in his favorite part of the tree. A soon as he went up to investigate, the owl shrieked, a dry raspy noise, and dropped the letter on Hiei's head, which he did not appreciate in the least. The Barn Owl flew up now to Kurama's window and shrieked again, Kurama opened the window, and casually, as though this happened every day, accepted the letter. Hiei stood, blinking, on the branch for a moment or two, and as soon as the owl left looked at his letter. No one would send him, the Forbidden Child, a letter, and even if they wanted to they shouldn't know where to find him. He looked at the letter again and, with some difficulty due to the exceedingly flourished writing, read the address:  
  
Mr. H. Jaganshi  
12th branch up  
Oak tree beside Shuicii Minamino's window  
  
"." Okay. That was weird. Even to a centuries old demon who had seen many disturbing things, it was still pretty odd. He flitted up to Kurama's now open window.  
  
"Oh, Konnichiwa Hiei. I take it that you got your letter?" Hiei nodded. "And I bet you didn't even read it; am I right?" Another nod. "You should read it now," Hiei complied, after seeing Kurama's already opened and read letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Jaganshi, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Hiei had no idea whatsoever about what it all meant. However Kurama did.  
  
"Koenma wants us to go there and investigate some rumors about a being known as Voldermort."  
  
"So in other words, he wants us to go to this 'school', find this 'Voldermort' person, and beat the shit out of him?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Basically yes, but it is much more complicated than 'beating the shit out of him' Hiei."  
  
"Then why waste time enrolling all of us, especially the Oaf?" Hiei protested.  
  
"Actually it is only us going." Kurama clarified.  
  
"Nani? Not that I'm not glad or anything demo."  
  
To save himself from a possible ten-minute barge of questions from the irate fire demon, Kurama interrupted him mid- sentence. "They aren't able to hide their true intentions very well. We would be found out before we had even accomplished the mission."  
  
"Hn," the Jaganshi agreed, "but what about your ningen mother?"  
  
"I've already told her I was going to a boarding school in London."  
  
"." Sometimes the kitsune scared him with the way he thought things out flawlessly. 


	2. Next Stop, Gringotts!

Fire, Foxes, and Wands  
  
By KitsuneGirl911  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Kurama's eyes are Green, The person who owns Yu Yu Hakusho is not me (or mean). Roses are Red, Puu is Blue, I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
"This pub reminds you of the Maikai, ne Hiei?"  
  
"Hn." Hiei had to agree with the baka kitsune, it did look like one of the 'nicer' Maikai pubs.They walked through the dingy pub and reached a solid brick wall.  
  
"What the fuck!?"  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama said in a 'watch-your-language-or-else' tone.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kurama reached forward and put his hand on one of the bricks. He sent out a little bit of youki, and the bricks started to arrange themselves into an elaborate archway. "Hn,' Hiei said in surprise, "Who would have thought baka ningens could come up with something like this?" " Don't underestimate ningen logic." Kurama retorted. "Nothing personal kitsune."  
  
They stepped through the now finished archway onto a cobbled street that turned and twisted out of sight. Hiei turned, only to see that the wall had reassembled. "Che'." Kurama however, stared at Diagon Alley with his legendary fox curiosity clearly burning in his eyes.  
  
"Come on Hiei, let's go to the first stop on our list, Gringotts."  
  
"Gringotts?"  
  
"It's the wizard bank."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Koenma left a vault of money for us." They walked through the alley occasionally stopping to investigate some-thing-or-another. 'Magical Seeds for All your Needs!' Hiei had to resort to dragging the overly curious kitsune to Gringotts.  
  
Finally they reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. They walked up white stone steps, through burnished bronze doors, and to a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved on them. Kurama read them to himself and chuckled softly.  
  
"Childish, truly childish."  
  
"What is?" Hiei asked the so obviously amused kitsune.  
  
"This. Here let me read it to you:  
  
Enter stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath the floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
"Hn. That is childish."  
  
"This 'more than treasure' is probably just hard to navigate tunnels, traps, and locks." Kurama scoffed. They laughed at this one, and Hiei suggested 'robbing' the demi-god's vault.  
  
"Hmm." Kurama thought about the slightly heinous plot, "that might be entertaining."  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Five minutes later, a goblin sneered, superior-like, at Kurama, who after agreeing not to steal anything out of any of the other vaults, was allowed to 'try' to 'steal' from Koenma's vault. Hiei would stay behind, not being as experienced and flawless in a heist. "Alright, GO!" one of the goblins exclaimed. In a flash of silver, Kurama took the challenge.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
One of the first things Kurama found out was stay on the cart tracks, or get pulled into a sink-hole. The second was that there were a lot of very steep sudden falls. "Gah!" Four minutes later he was still counting. 600, 601, 602- and then he sensed a few low-class demons ahead of him. He took out his rose, ready to change it into the deadly rosewhip.  
  
"Stop thief!" So. They thought he was just another thief? Humph. As if. He would show them just what a thief the great Youko Kurama could be.  
  
"ROSEWHIP!" Thorns raced through the air, slicing through flesh like a knife through butter in deadly grace and accuracy. He left a few living, so that they could spread the word to the others like them. Feh. That taught them. He suddenly broke out into deep, barking evil laughter. In front of the 660-669 vaults was, of all things, a trip wire. And very obvious one at that. The youko gracefully hopped the wire and set to work on the door. He remembered hearing that if you opened the lock wrong, you would be trapped in the vault until the goblins checked for thieves. Which was about every 10 years or so. The door seemed too thick and hard to be able to break through if he got caught, so he opted to do it right the first time. He pulled an ivy seed from his hair, and looking into the lock, sent a surge of youki into the vine. It sprouted, and he guided it through the lock mechanism, making it press the right levers at the right time. The clever lockpicker was rewarded with a 'click' and the door swung open. Inside there were piles of gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts. He began to pile some of it into two sacks, which he now carried, at a faster pace than before, up the tracks.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
"Hn. Told you it would be easy for him." Hiei smirked as soon as he saw the red-head arrive from his mini-heist.  
  
The goblins were clearly taken aback, especially when Kurama remarked on how easy it was to break in.  
  
"Really, a few tripwires, falls, and low-class demons is a real joke. Your little 'warning' was over exaggerating." Hiei and Kurama left, leaving the goblins thinking about upping their security. 


	3. Robes and Wands

Fire, Foxes, and Wands  
  
By KitsuneGirl911  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Kurama's eyes are Green, The person who owns Yu Yu Hakusho is not me (or mean). Roses are Red, Puu is Blue, I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
"How does this money work?" Hiei wanted to know.  
  
"Oh, yes. Well the gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts. There are seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle."  
  
"Hn. Easy enough."  
  
Kurama looked at his list, and said, "We should get our robes first." They walked up to a shop called: 'Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.' Madame Malkin was a squat, smiling witch in robes of mauve.  
  
"Hogwarts dears?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Kurama answered for both Hiei and himself.  
  
"Up on a stool now." She pointed to a row of stools, which Hiei and Kurama went over to. The witch began to pin cloth over them, and in a short while was done.  
  
"Off you go dears."  
  
They were glad to be free, and Kurama said what both Hiei and himself were thinking.  
  
" I swear, if she called us dears one more time, I'd take out my Shokuyou butsu!" "Hn." Hiei agreed with the kitsune. They next set off to get the most important thing on their lists. "Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." Kurama read aloud. The shop was narrow and shabby, and the gold letters above the door were peeling off. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. As soon as they stepped inside, a tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop. There were thousands of narrow boxes piled nearly to the ceiling.  
  
"Good afternoon," They turned around and saw an old man standing in the gloom, his silvery eyes shining like miniature moons. "Curious," he continued, "Very curious. You to aren't human are you?"  
  
Needless to say, they were both surprised. They shook their heads. "I think that I'll need to make wands for you two. Come with me," He led them to a room with all sorts of wand making tools, and different kinds of wood. "Now which is your wand arm?" Hiei held out his left hand, but Kurama said, "Ano. I happen to be ambidextrous."  
  
"That's not a problem." Ollivander said cheerfully. Obviously he liked people who were different and challenges. He took out a tape measure with silver markings, which, to Hiei's surprise and Kurama's amusement, began to measure Hiei's left arm by itself. Then it moved on to Kurama, and hen it was finished, crumpled into a heap on the floor.  
  
"Now I'll need you both in your demon forms."  
  
"Are you sure?" both demons would rather only do that if it was absolutely necessary.  
  
"Yes, I'll need one of your hairs from your demon forms."  
  
"Alright."  
  
In a minute there stood the slightly taller, green skinned, purple eye covered, pointy eared, yellow eyed, hair in two points, Hiei; and a seven- foot-something tall, silver haired, golden eyed, tail swishing, Youko Kurama.  
  
" Impressive." Ollivander reached over and took one hair from both of the youkai standing in front of him. " This will do." They both went back to their human forms, or semi-human forms in Hiei's case. " Now to find suitable wand wood." Ollivander began to rummage through various piles. " Hm. Ebony would work.But for the fox."  
  
"Mr. Ollivander, if I might suggest something, how about rose wood?"  
  
" That would work nicely, but I'm afraid I don't have any at the moment."  
  
"Not a problem." Kurama said politely, reaching into his hair for a rose seed. It sprouted in his hand, and grew into a small bush, which Ollivander stared at slightly shocked. " Show off." Hiei whispered.  
  
" This will do nicely." Ollivander said still slightly dazed as he cut off a thick branch. He set to work, swiftly and efficiently, like he'd done this many times in the past, which he had. In no time at all, two finished wands were presented to their owners.  
  
"Mr. Jaganshi, 7 inches, Ebony, 1 of your Maijin hairs." As soon as Hiei touched his wand, he knew it felt right. "Well go on, give it a wave." Hiei swished it and black flames sprouted from its tip." Hn." Hiei said gratefully.  
  
"Mr. Minamino, 13 and a half inches, Rosewood, one of Youko's hairs." His felt right too. He gave it a graceful wave and a line of gold followed its path.  
  
" Splendid." Ollivander said approvingly. They paid him six Galleons each. " Thank you for your time Mr. Ollivander." " Not a problem at all." 


	4. Birds, and an End to the Shopping!

Fire, Foxes, and Wands  
  
By KitsuneGirl911  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Kurama's eyes are Green, The person who owns Yu Yu Hakusho is not me (or mean). Roses are Red, Puu is Blue, I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
They continued through their lists, only stalling at the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, because after they bought their school books Kurama insisted on getting a 'few' extra books, one of which he himself had written. On magical plants of course.  
  
They had reached the end of the list, which stated that students may bring an owl, cat, or toad. So they wandered over to the Magical Menagerie to see what was there. It was noisy; all kinds of things were in cages, squeaking, growling, purring, humming, and other things, that personally Hiei didn't want to know. They walked to the back of the shop to where the birds were. Kurama was looking at the owls, while Hiei noticed a bird staring at him.  
  
It had a blue; black streaked back, a long, black-banded, white-tipped tail, a short, sharp curved beak, wicked ebony talons, and deep rust colored eyes that were filled with malice. Eyes that were currently in a starting contest with Hiei, whose eyes held a deeper malice.  
  
The bird, which happened to be a Merlin ((AKA: pigeon hawk)), looked away, beaten for the first time. Hiei liked the Merlin, for it had a fighter's spirit. He held out his arm, and the bird stepped onto it.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said in approval.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama noticed a small squat little owl with cream colored, brown speckled feathers. It had wide curious gold eyes that looked rather like Youko's. When Kurama saw it he did what anyone would do in his position.  
  
"Kawaii!"  
  
Almost anyone.  
  
The cute little Saw-Whet owl simply opened its small black beak and squeaked. He held out his wrist, and the tiny owl took a step forward. It realized it wasn't in harm and stepped all the way onto Kurama's arm, snuggling closely.  
  
"Aww. I know! I'll name you Kawaii!"  
  
Hiei however, as he walked over to Kurama, said,  
  
"Hn. I'll call you Kowai."  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
They went up to the front of the shop and paid the witch five Galleons each. After they checked their lists to see if they missed anything,  
  
"Were finally done!" Hiei cheered.  
  
"Aww, I was having fun." Kurama said dejectedly.  
  
Hiei gave the dispirited fox a strange look.  
  
"Kitsune no baka. Nothing is interesting if you're not interested."  
  
"Yeah? Well -I- happen to be interested."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Baka"  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Hi peeps! Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I was sick. -_- Any way.. Hiei's little quote : 'Nothing is interesting if you're not interested' Belongs to Helen Macinness. Things will be moving faster now that they will be going to school and there is more of a plot. I also would like to ask if you readers would put a vote in for if this will be a Shounen Ai fic, a non- Shounen Ai fic, or an 'I don't care'. Put your thoughts into a review!!!!  
  
Kitsunegirl911-"BWAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAA*cough,hack* Where was I?" Evil butler guy- "You were laughing evily miss. Kitsunegirl911- "Right. BWAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAA!!!!!!  
  
R&R!!!!! 


	5. The Hogwarts Express!

Fire, Foxes, and Wands  
  
By KitsuneGirl911  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Kurama's eyes are Green, The person who owns Yu Yu Hakusho is not me (or mean)... Roses are Red, Puu is Blue, I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue... (People seem to like the disclaimer...Is it really that good?)  
  
=EnglishBlah= means Japanese speech (Used when talking in total Japanese around others)  
  
(Renting space)...*Again* for a review response!!!!  
  
Kiryuu-500: Guess what? The similarity between Hiei and Kowai (his hawk) were unintentional! A Merlin/Pigeon hawk really looks like that (I picked it because it looked cool). I never noticed until you said that...^_^  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
It was the first day of September, and Hiei and Kurama were at the King's Cross Station trying to find Platform nine and three-quarters before their train left at eleven o' clock. So far they had no luck, and they weren't about to ask and cause a scene. So Kurama decided to listen for anyone that might be a wizard or witch and give them help.  
  
He caught a few words like "muggles" and "nine and three-quarters". He pointed out to Hiei a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair.  
  
"They seem to know about the platform."  
  
"Hn." Hiei agreed. They both wheeled their carts over to them and Kurama asked in English ((AN: If you are wondering how he knows English, lets just say he learned it as a Youko, and Hiei used his Jagan to pick it up from him ^_^*)), "Excuse me, my friend and I are transfer students and we don't know how to get to the platform..."  
  
"So it's your first time at Hogwarts?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Not to worry," she continued, "my son Ron's new too," She pointed at the last and youngest of her red haired sons. "Now all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't be scared that you'll crash into it though."  
  
"Hn." 'As if _I_ would be scared of a ningen barrier'  
  
Kurama nodded in understanding, and thanked the woman.  
  
"Hiei, you can go first." Hiei gave a curt nod, then walked up to the wall, leaned on it casually, and slipped through.  
  
'Well that's Hiei for you, still arrogant as always...'  
  
The kitsune however, decided to just walk quickly through the crowd and past the barrier. Hiei was waiting for him on the other side, glaring at any random person that came too close to Kurama.  
  
"Hn. Well, we're at the right place." He jerked his thumb towards a sign overhead that said: 'Hogwarts Express, eleven o' clock.' They both pressed through the crowd trying to find an empty compartment on the scarlet and ebony train (that matched their hair perfectly, I might add), but having no luck, decided to sit with a pair of boys near the end of the train.  
  
One of the boys was Ron, the red haired one they met before, and another boy they had never seen. He had messy black hair, bright green eyes (nowhere near as pretty as Kurama's eyes Hiei noted), he wore a pair of round glasses held together by a lot of Scotch tape, and a thin scar the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.  
  
"Is it all right if my friend and I sit here?"  
  
They both looked up, and Ron recognized them as the two transfer students he had met before.  
  
"Sure"  
  
Hiei let Kurama in first, following closely after. They sat down, and Kurama said,  
  
"I don't believe that we've introduced ourselves. My name is Shuuichi, and his name is Hiei."  
  
"My name's Ron."  
  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
Kurama gave him one of his charming smiles.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both."  
  
"Hn." Hiei rolled his eyes at his fox's openness.  
  
"Hiei says 'Hi' as well." Kurama translated  
  
Harry, the boy who lived, had never met someone so far who treated him like a normal person, even if he was a bit more polite than normal.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
They talked for a while about differences in each other's lives and customs while Hiei stared out of the window, and at Kurama of course. Ron and Harry got used to Hiei's aloofness, and puzzled over what they were saying in Japanese.  
  
"What d'you reckon they're saying?  
  
"I have no idea..."  
  
= "That orange-haired human reminds me of The Fool." =  
  
Kurama paused, considering that, and replied,  
  
= "He's probably smarter though, from the looks of him, and he doesn't look too smart." =  
  
"Hn."  
  
They both laughed quietly.  
  
Harry and Ron were left wondering what was so funny. Before they could ask, however, there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their doors and said,  
  
"Anything off the cart dears?"  
  
Hiei, remembering Madame Malkin, glared. Kurama, however, being curious, asked for two of everything. Harry got several of each thing as well. Kurama and Harry were making Ron's eyes bug out by their amount of money, even though it was kind of expected from someone who could afford silk.  
  
In Harry's case, looks can be deceiving.  
  
Kurama split everything of his with Hiei, while Harry shared everything of his with Ron. When Hiei, Kurama, and Harry got to their chocolate frogs, they all had the same question.  
  
"They aren't real frogs are they?"  
  
Ron looked over at them.  
  
"No, it's just a spell, but see what the card is, I'm missing Agrippa and Ptolemy."  
  
Hiei just shrugged his shoulders and opened his frog, catching it swiftly as it jumped for the window. He looked at his card and handed it to Ron offhandedly.  
  
"Wow!" Ron stared disbelievingly at Ptolemy. He was speechless. He didn't think that Hiei would give anyone anything. Shortly after, Ron had a repeat performance from Kurama. The only word to describe Ron at the moment was dumbfounded.  
  
The next eventful thing that the boys tried were the Bertie  
  
Bott's Every Flavor Beans. From what Hiei and Kurama (The 2 resident demons) could smell, they meant every flavor. They had much better luck than Harry and Ron of course, but they were asked from time to time,  
  
"Do you know what this one is?"  
  
"Stay away from that one. Far, far away."  
  
They traded sometimes too.  
  
"Hiei, I'll give you this ice cream one for that Inarizushi (sp?) one."  
  
"Hn!"  
  
There was a knock on the compartment door and a girl already in her Hogwarts robes came in. She had bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.  
  
"Has anyone here seen a toad? Neville's lost one." The boys all shook their heads. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."  
  
"I'm Shuuichi, and this is Hiei." Hiei acknowledged his presence with a:  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'm Harry Potter."  
  
Hermione looked surprised, then began to ramble on about which books Harry was in, and which ones she had 'learned by heart'. She put Harry and Ron into a daze, and simply reminded Hiei of a highly annoying, prattling, ugly version of his fox. Then Hermione went on about which house she wanted to be in. Ron and Harry just got more and more confused, while Kurama's eye started to twitch in annoyance. Hiei was annoyed too, but he showed it by pushing Hermione out and slamming the door in her face. Everyone was relieved and Hermione just walked away in a huff.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
WOOT! I FINALLY UPDATED!!!! I AM SO SORRY TO ALL THE PEOPLE I LEFT HANGING!!! THIS ONE IS LONGER!!!! *Bows* The chapters should be longer from now on too! ^______^ Thank you for reviewing at least a few of my fics! goes teary eyed I LUV YOU GUYS!!!!! ;_; 


	6. In Which Draco Meets the Fox

Fire, Foxes, and Wands  
  
By KitsuneGirl911  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Kurama's eyes are Green, The person who owns Yu Yu Hakusho is not me (or mean)... Roses are Red, Puu is Blue, I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue...  
  
(People seem to like the disclaimer...Is it really that good?)  
  
=EnglishBlah= means Japanese speech (Used when talking in total Japanese around others)  
  
Also [blah] gives the translation of something left in Japanese.  
There is usually a reason for it to stay in Japanese.  
(Like 'someone', hint hint, understands Japanese and everyone else  
doesn't.)  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
With Hermione gone, their conversation picked up again. The topic moved from annoying girls to money, which worked its way into the latest news from Gringotts.  
  
"Did you hear about what happened at Gringotts?" Ron asked Harry while the other two eavesdropped. "The goblins say that two strange boys came and made a bet." Harry was confused.  
  
"What sort of bet?"  
  
Ron continued impatiently, "The bet was to see if they could get past the bank's security, and the goblins agreed, but the two could only take from their own vault-"  
  
"Who would want to do that?" Harry asked.  
  
Hiei butted in. "Only someone who wanted to prove he was so high and mighty ." Ron and Harry stared at him oddly, while Kurama got an unreadable expression on his face. Hiei looked as if he seriously regretted what he just said. Kurama suddenly exploded at him, making Hiei cower.  
  
"If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who suggested we do that, and besides, _you_ didn't even go down there!"  
  
Hiei managed to retort: "That doesn't prove anything."  
  
If looks could kill Hiei would be lying on the ground twitching.  
  
Kurama continued on in his tirade. "I was just showing them how poor their defense was! You were the one who was going on about how good I was!"  
  
Something clicked in Kurama's mind and he got back his sugar-sweet disposition, which creeped the others out to no end. Hiei 'hn'ed somewhat shakily and muttered something that Harry and Ron couldn't hear, but they caught a few things.  
  
"...Damn...time...month..."  
  
Kurama kept the same sugary look as he whacked Hiei soundly.  
  
Ron looked dumbstruck and asked "_You_ were the 'two strange boys'?" The two demons stopped what they were doing and nodded. Harry's mouth was agape.  
  
Hiei glared at him. "You better close your mouth, Potter, unless you're _trying_ to catch flies."  
  
Kurama giggled quietly in the corner.  
  
Harry was about to say something when a pale, blond haired boy came into their compartment.  
  
"So it's true then," He started, his eyes darting to Harry's scar, "what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."  
  
Hiei wondered what was so special about Harry, his spirit energy was the same level as most everyone on the train, save Kurama and himself. Kurama noticed the two other boys behind the blond. 'They must be lackeys of some sort...' he concluded. The blond continued on to introduce himself.  
  
"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He looked at Ron. "And you are? Hm. Red hair, second hand clothes... You must be a Weasly. My father told me all about you Weaslys." He stated snobbishly. His eyes fell onto Kurama, and in a different tone he said," And who might _you_ be?" Draco tore his eyes away from Kurama's face. "The same red hair," Kurama was offended. How dare he compare _his_ hair with _that_! And Hiei just glared. "But silk?" Draco mused, "You aren't a Weasly are you? What's your name?" Draco asked the emerald eyed, scarlet haired beauty before him (AN: Ack... It would appear Draco doesn't know Kurama's a guy...).  
  
Kurama looked flustered, but answered anyway.  
  
"Shuuichi."  
  
"Shuuichi..." Draco repeated as though it was the best word ever. "You know, us rich types ought to stay together. You don't need them." He gestured to the others in the compartment.  
  
Kurama got frantic and slipped into Japanese.  
  
"Anou...Hiei, tasukete!" [Um...Hiei, help!] Hiei growled at the over-amorous teen that was bothering _his_ fox. He would have fun doing this. He used his psychic abilities to speak directly into Draco's head.  
  
'HN!'  
  
Draco's eyes went wide.  
  
"What kind of spell is this!" He exclaimed out loud.  
  
'This is no spell human. The fox is _mine_.'  
  
The others just watched in awe as Hiei continued to threaten Draco telepathically.  
  
"Now leave." Hiei finished out loud.  
  
Draco was more than happy to do just that.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
WOOT! I got another chapter done! This sucker took me three days to write, type and put up! And now it's finally done! But kinda' short... Sorry to you for saying it would be longer, and especially for leaving you hanging there... *bows* But unfortunately my Grandma died... ;_; Until next time, SAYONARA!!!!! 


	7. The Train ride Ends, and the Adventure B...

Fire, Foxes, and Wands 

By KitsuneGirl911

Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Kurama's eyes are Green, The person who owns Yu Yu Hakusho is not me (or mean)... Roses are Red, Puu is Blue, I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue...

(People seem to like the disclaimer...Is it really that good?)

Renting space for review responses:

Yo-ma: It won't be a Draco/Kurama fic... but I might do Harry/Draco in this. Don't count on it though.

Anony-mouse cat: You like more than one of my fics!! Worships ground you walk on

Kitsunegirl911 notices more people who do as well

Worships ground they walk on too

=EnglishBlah= means Japanese speech

(Used when talking in total Japanese around others)

'blah' means thought speech/telepathy

Also [blah] gives the translation of something left in Japanese.

There is usually a reason for it to stay in Japanese.

(Like 'someone', hint hint, understands Japanese and everyone else doesn't.)

((AN: blah)) author note... yeah

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

People just couldn't stay out of their apartment could they, Kurama decided as Hermione came back into it.

"What was that all about?" She questioned, giving Hiei a glance. "It had something to do with you, didn't it? You are a real jerk, you know that?" She paused then to look at everyone in the compartment. "I suppose you should change into your robes now," she stated, "We'll be reaching Hogwarts soon,"

The four boys stared at her.

"What?"

Hiei glared at her. He was really starting to hate this human female.

"If you want us to change, then leave,"

She left before he could push her out again. Kurama sighed in relief.

"Blimey! I hope she's not in our house!" Ron exclaimed in dread.

Harry nodded in agreement.

They each turned around to change, and Ron noticed something odd. Hiei seemed to be staring entrancedly ((AN: Is that a word?!?! --))at Shuuichi. But when he looked again, the look was gone. He must be imagining things, he decided out loud. Harry spoke up.

"Imagining what?"

If Ron were one to sweatdrop, he would have done so now.

"Nothing!"

They all finished but Ron and Harry stared at Kurama in awe. Hiei looked pretty much the same, but he had left off his white scarf. Kurama, however, looked different. Instead of his normal bright cheery self, there was a dark, mysterious feeling about him. He seemed secret like a forbidden treasure as he stared out the window with a blank, guarded expression on his face. Harry couldn't help but whistle in appreciation.

Kurama turned his head slowly to look at Harry with a questioning look on his face. Before Harry could say anything though, Hiei decided to ask a question. ((AN: Convenient timing ne?))

"What are these 'houses' the school has?"

Ron blinked.

"The houses? Well, there are four houses: Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, ... and Slytherin. Griffindor is the house for brave people, Ravenclaw for the smart, Slytherin for the crafty evil people, and Hufflepuff is just, basically, for everyone else,"

Hiei nodded in understanding. Harry asked curiously,

"What house do you guys think you'll be in? With my luck I'll end up in Hufflepuff..."

Hiei just 'hn'ed and said, "Slytherin,"

No surprise there.

Ron went next.

"I'll probably be in Griffindor like my brothers, though Ravenclaw would be alright I guess..."

Kurama looked thoughtful for a moment, then replied: "Either Ravenclaw or Slytherin for me...And Harry, I think you'd fit in more with Griffindor,"

Harry smiled.

A voice echoed through the train, announcing that their arrival would be in five minutes time. Harry and Ron were nervous, but the two youkai looked as calm and ready as ever. The train screeched to a stop next to a tiny dark platform. There was but a single lamp to cut through the night's darkness, and the cold was getting to everyone but Hiei.

="Stupid weak humans,"= he growled.

A second lamp advanced in their direction. This one was held high above everyone, about where Youko's eye level would be. ((AN: That's saying something, youko is like taller than 7 feet)) A giant of a man walked into their sight. His face was hidden by wild mass of hair, but his eyes glittered in the lamplight. Harry appeared to recognize the man and waved. The man seemed to recognize Harry and asked,

"All right there Harry?"

"I'm fine Hagrid," Harry responded.

'So,' Kurama thought to Hiei, 'His name is Hagrid,'

Hiei looked at him.

'We'll have to look out for this one, I don't trust him,'

Kurama laughed mentally.

'You don't trust anybody Hiei,'

Hiei rolled his eyes.

'I trust Yukina...and you'

Kurama beamed prettily.

Hagrid spoke up loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"Firs' years over here! Any Firs' years!"

The new student to Hogwarts stepped over to join a slowly forming group of still shivering kids (and two demons). Hagrid looked about the sea of faces.

"All the firs' years here? All right then, follow me,"

The group moved down a dark narrow path that was surrounded by trees. Because they could see better in the dark, Hiei and Kurama had less trouble making their way down the steep slope than the others. Kurama had saved Harry and Ron more than once from falling flat on their faces.

Hagrid broke the scilence by announcing that they would get their first glimpse of Hogwarts soon. They turned around a bend and were relieved when the path opened up into a wide area containing a large, dark lake that Hiei could sense held some rather weak demons and the like.

Hogwarts itself impressed many of the students, with its sheer size and towers perched on a high mountain top. ="I've stolen from better places than this,"= Kurama commented to Hiei in Japanese.

"Hn,"

Hagrid herded the children onto little boats, in groups of four, to cross the lake. Harry and Ron got on a boat with Kurama and Hiei. They glided over the still lake, the only sounds were their breathing and the nervous beating of their hearts.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as they came up to a cliff face covered in hanging ivy that hid another passageway. Kurama and Hiei didn't bother, as Kurama kept the ivy from hitting their boat by parting it. ((AN: It's the great parting of the green leaves!! Red sea...green leaves... get it? XD)) The passage ended in an underground harbor of sorts, which everyone clambered out onto. They followed Hagrid up a final tunnel in the rock to come out on the damp grass in front of the castle. They walked up a set of stone steps and waited in front of a large, rock door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid questioned.

There were a few nods.

"All right then,"

Hagrid knocked three times on the door.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

HI AGAIN!! Holy cheese on rye! I haven't updated since May!! I'm very sorry for making you guys wait and then giving you a short chapter... -.- sigh... But I have another one written up... I'll get it up and typed before school starts I hope... (Sept. 8th I'll be in 8th grade... Yeah!!! XD) I Will never discontinue any of my fics ever!!! MUHAHAHA!!! XD anyway...until next time, SAYONARA!


	8. The Sorting

Foxes, Wands, and Fire

By KitsuneGirl911

(I finally fixed the title! Did anyone notice?)

Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Kurama's eyes are Green, The person who owns Yu Yu Hakusho is not me (or mean)… Roses are Red, Puu is Blue, I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue…

(People seem to like the disclaimer…Is it really that good?)

Renting space for review responses:

FAQ: Kurama looks 15, Hiei… Yeah. He looks younger than he is. (Obviously…) But all will be explained!

And yes, I do know that Jaganshi isn't Hiei's last name.

Sorry this is so short… but more is on the way!

**"EnglishBlah"** means Japanese speech

(Used when talking in total Japanese around others)

'_blah'_ means thought speech/telepathy

'blah' means personal thoughts

Also **(blah)** gives the translation of something left in Japanese.

There is usually a reason for it to stay in Japanese.

(Like 'someone', hint hint, understands Japanese and everyone else doesn't.)

((AN: blah)) author note… yeah

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The door swung open to reveal a tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes. She had a strict look and a glare, however it was no match for the one Hiei was currently giving her. He didn't like her and from what he heard Hagrid and her talking about, ("The firs' years and transfers professor.") she was a teacher. _And_ they had to follow her.

Torches lined the stone halls they passed through on their way to a small empty space. She started to spout off about something that had to do with the houses and sorting. As soon as she left the group, they began to have nervous conversation. Things like: 'What do you think the sorting is?' were very common.

The blond boy Draco caught sight of Kurama in all his bored glory and rushed over. Hiei had been relieved to leave Yusuke behind, but it seemed that they had found another annoying flirt in the process. The boy's hair was even slicked back like Yusuke's! They couldn't just give up could they?

Hiei almost sighed. Almost.

The blond finally spoke up.

"Why hello Shuuichi, we meet again,"

Kurama went from being bored to looking exasperated.

"Mr. Malfoy-"

"Please, call me Draco."

Draco winked. Kurama sighed silently.

"Okay Draco… You are aware that I'm a guy, correct?"

Draco seemed indifferent.

"True love knows no boundaries," Hiei was reminded of the Baka's speeches to Yukina. "Besides," Draco continued, "You're too pretty to be a guy, you're just shy. Well, I'll respect that and leave you be…For now…" Draco winked again and melded back into the crowd.

"**I thought he'd never leave!"** Kurama said in relief.

Hiei growled.

"**How ignorant can one human get?"**

Kurama glanced at Hiei.

"**We'll just have to wait and see, won't we… Hi-chan?"** He asked mischievously.

Hiei glared at him.

"**Don't 'Hi-chan' me stupid fox."**

The 'stupid fox' smiled.

"**Don't worry, I'm still **_**your**_** stupid Fox…Hi-chan!"**

Hiei growled again.

"**Stop with the 'Hi-chan' Fox!"**

Kurama stuck his tongue out at Hiei.

"**Only if you stop with the 'Fox' Hi-chan!"**

The childish imitation wasn't wasted on Hiei.

"**Augh! Fine, I give up."**

As soon as he surrendered, he felt something.

"Hiei," the fox went back to using his name Hiei noted appreciatively. **"Do you sense that?"**

"**Seems these human children are in for a shock."**

Kurama giggled slightly, and Hiei smirked. The spirits they had sensed approaching finally arrived through the back wall, earning a few gasps and frightened looks from the soon to be students. They were too busy arguing to notice the new students at first. Eventually they did, and their conversation trailed off.

"Oh, hello! Why are you all here?" The ghost in front questioned. Another decided to but in.

"You must be the first years! About to be sorted?" almost everyone was still shocked, but a few managed to nod weakly. The ghost smiled and started spouting something about how great it would be if they got into Hufflepuff, which was, apparently, his old house.

Hiei and Kurama tuned him out like they would their demigod 'boss' Koenma. A sharp voice spoke up behind them.

"And who might you be?" The voice belonged to a ghost who came at the tail end of the group, far from the others. He was covered in peculiar silver stains that looked suspiciously like blood. His blank eyes bored twin holes through them as they stood in his gaze. "Too old to be first years… I haven't seen you around here before." Kurama decided to tell him the truth.

"You could call us transfer students of sorts." The ghost seemed to be satisfied.

"I 'overheard' Dumbledore talking with someone about this." Hiei smirked. Seemed like their type of person… "Damn weird person that was." Hiei finally said something,

"Did they happen to have a pacifier and outlandish clothes?" The ghost nodded. "Hn, I think you can be trusted. I'm Hiei." Kurama bowed politely.

"I'm Shuuichi, but you may call me Kurama."

"The students call me the 'Bloody' Baron, but you can leave that part out." The Baron looked as though he rued the day someone decided to call him that, which was understandable. "I had better be going, the others are staring. I don't talk much you see." Hiei agreed.

"Nothing worth talking about interests them, does it?" The Baron gave a final curt nod and floated away, over the heads of the waiting students, and through the wall in front of them. The professor from earlier came back into the room.

"The sorting ceremony is about to start. Get in a line and follow me." As they walked, Kurama whispered,

"**Hiei, I'm proud of you!"** Said demon raised an eyebrow in questioning. **"I didn't have to introduce you!"** Hiei regretted asking… Then again, his fox was going to be all over him for a while…

'I should do this kind of thing more often,' he decided to himself.

A second or two later, they entered the Great Hall. There were four tables to their left, and the teachers sat on their right. Kurama looked up to see thousands of flickering candles hovering above him. He looked past them to the ceiling. It was enchanted to look like the sky outside. Tonight it was a dark blue dotted with shimmering stars. Hiei admitted that the whole effect was almost impressive.

"Ooh, that's beautiful!" Kurama exclaimed happily. "I wish my mother could see this. I hope I can find out what spell they used…" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Stupid fox."

Kurama sighed.

"Sometimes I bet the others think you only say: 'Hn' and 'stupid fox'." He was about to say something else, but he made a new discovery. **"Hiei, it seems that… hat… has its own spirit energy."** Hiei focused on it.

"**So it does."** The hat twitched, and then a rip they hadn't noticed before opened like a mouth and it began to sing.

"Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

After it bowed to the tables it became still once again. From the way the song went, they decided it must be telepathic. The teacher that led them seemed to be called Professor Minerva McGonagall**.** She stood before the sea of students holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name you will sit on the stool to be sorted." McGonagall said, in a no nonsense tone. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A girl with pigtails was the first to be called up. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. It seemed to be in telepathic conversation for awhile before it shouted aloud,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

She went to sit at the far right. As things progressed, they began to match houses with tables. The farthest right was Hufflepuff, the second from the left was Ravenclaw, the farthest left was Gryffindor, and the second from the right was Slytherin. Things went on for the most part smoothly (a boy named Neville forgot to take the hat off before he went to his table), until they got to:

"Potter, Harry!"

The entire Hall went quiet, and everyone began whispering among themselves, saying things like: "Did she say _the_ Harry Potter?" and also whispering about what they heard that he did.

"**I think we just learned a lot more about our little 'friend' Harry."**

Kurama nodded.

"**It would explain why he was so surprised on the train, I bet we're the first to treat him like a normal person."** By now it had become clear to the two demons that they were to be sorted last. **"Great, just what I need, **_**more**_** people staring at me…"** Kurama said, sarcasm in each word.

"**One would think you go out of your way to **_**make**_** people stare at you fox." **

Kurama snorted quietly.

"**Hardly, Hiei. I was just as glad to leave Yusuke as you were. He can't take a hint, can he?"**

"**He's too busy flirting with you to notice."**

"**I don't think he would notice if it whacked him in the face…"**

"**He's as in love with you as the Oaf is with Eikichi…"**

Kurama chose to ignore the insult to Kuwabara.

"**Maybe I could use Keiko's method…"** Keiko's method being, of course, to slap him senseless.

"**That could work…"** Hiei got the mental image of Kurama in Keiko's school uniform whacking Yusuke. He quickly dispelled that thought, as the last student was sorted. ("Zabini, Blaise!") Suddenly a tall silver-haired old man stood up. Kurama and Hiei recognized him from the chocolate frog cards; he was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Welcome!" he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to inform you that we have a couple of transfer students!" Professor McGonagall nodded at them and they walked up to the stool. She attempted to to pronounce Hiei's name, but it didn't work too well.

"Jaganshi, Hiei." It sounded more like: 'high-ee-ei'. ((AN: that's how random people who read over my shoulder say it.)) Hiei brushed past her and growled out, "It's Hiei." He refrained from saying or doing what he wanted to, because Kurama wouldn't be happy with him anymore… and because he would get 'the look'. He almost shivered just thinking about it. Almost.

So he sat down on the stool without further comment. From Kurama's point of view it seemed that Professor McGonagall dropped the hat on Hiei's head and got as far away as she could, as quickly as she could. Then again, Hiei _was_ rather intimidating when he was mad. At least he didn't do much more than angrily correct her, and for that the redhead was grateful.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hiei decided the hat something soon to be on his 'Highly Annoying' list. Right off the bat it began whining.

'_How am I supposed to sort you if you don't show me anything?'_

'_Stop that! Just put me in Slytherin.'_ Hiei growled at it telepathically.

The hat started whining again.

'_You can't just _ask_ to be somewhere! It's agains-'_ The hat was cut off by a stream of pictures where Hiei was either shredding the hat t obits with his katana, or burning it enough to make its ashes have ashes. _'Slytherin it is then!'_ the hat said nervously.

'_That's all you had to do in the first place!'_

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat finished aloud, slightly peeved.

While Hiei was being sorted Kurama felt a familiar energy signal.

'That feels just like… No, it couldn't be… he died… Could it?' His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of his name being called.

"Minamino, Shuuichi." There was an almost collective sigh through the whole room of, "So that's his/her name…" Thankfully the hat prevented him from hearing or seeing any more.

'_Well at least _one_ of you lets me see anything… Hmm, you're rather smart aren't you, I guess there's only one place for you…'_ The hat took a breath, about to shout Ravenclaw, when it found something else. _'What's this?! There are too many memories here for a fifteen year old… You aren't human are you?!'_

Kurama mentally rolled his eyes.

'_No neither Hiei or I are human, but did you need to see our memories to figure that out? Hiei has three eyes! You should at least have noticed _that_!'_

The hat snorted rather rudely, replying,

'_I was more focused on the fact that I couldn't read his mind _thief_.'_ It spat the last word vehemently. Kurama raised one eyebrow.

'_You say that like it's an insult.'_ he stated calmly.

By now the hat was frustrated.

'_Argh! Fine, I'll just sort you and get this over with!'_ "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco was delighted.

Kurama got up, and after handing the hat back to Professor McGonagall, walked over to the Slytherin table, face impassive despite all the whispers, compliments, and suggestive looks he was getting. He sat down at the very end of the table that Hiei had cleared so that Kurama would only have to sit next to him. However, Draco sat across from the fox. The two demons ignored him.

"The full moon is on the fourth Hiei." Kurama stated, examining the golden tableware nonchalantly and wondering how much it was worth. Hiei frowned.

"That soon?" It was the first today, so he would be forced into his youko body in only a few days time. Hiei had almost forgotten.


	9. Professor WHO?

Foxes, Wands, and Fire

By KitsuneGirl911

Chapter 9: Professor WHO?

Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Kurama's eyes are Green, The person who owns Yu Yu Hakusho is not me (or mean)… Roses are Red, Puu is Blue, I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue…

(People seem to like the disclaimer…Is it really that good?)

I took some (haha) liberties with class material… I hope you don't mind? I fast-forwarded a bit for classes and material covered for the sake of the plot: this story only covers one year of Hogwarts, though it isn't, by any means, going to be rushed or cut off…

"**EnglishBlah"** means Japanese speech

(Used when talking in total Japanese around others)

'_blah'_ means thought speech/telepathy

'blah' is personal thoughts

Also **(blah)** gives the translation of something left in Japanese.

((AN: blah)) author note… yeah

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry and Ron were surprised at the outcome of the two exchange students' sorting.

"But Shuuichi was so nice on the train!" Harry exclaimed, "He should've been in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff even!" Their next thought was,

'How _did_ he get into Slytherin?'

The boys' conversation was cut short as Dumbledore stood up and commanded silence.

"I have one more announcement before the feast. I would like you to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…" He gestured at someone from the teachers' table to stand up. Kurama gasped silently.

'I was right! Kuro might not be a demon anymore… But that's him!' Kuronue flashed a smile at everyone and then bowed. This caused the same students who sighed over Kurama to swoon again. Dumbledore continued,

"Meet Professor Kuronue."

"I can take it from here Headmaster… In case you're wondering, yes, I am not from around here. From Japan in fact." he paused. "Now, I must add that those of you who have been to Hogwarts before will note that the DADA classes are quite different this year. Don't worry though, I assure you it's a change fro the better." He smiled again and sat down.

As Dumbledore wrapped up his speech with the usual warnings and whatnot, Hiei gave Kurama a slightly concerned look. Then he followed the Shocked fox's gaze and saw the new DADA professor. As he stared at him he noticed some resemblance to the form that the demon god took when they were fighting the Meikai. A rival then. Hiei began glaring at this supposed 'Kuronue' with mistrust.

After a few seconds Kuronue noticed this and glared right back with even more intensity than even _he_ could manage. Being slightly taken aback, Hiei stopped glaring and looked away. It wasn't long before Kurama noticed that Kuronue was looking in his general direction while he had been staring at him like a fool. He quickly turned his head and let his hair mask his slight blush that was rapidly spreading. Kuronue shifted his attention to the red-haired exchange student.

'He reminds me so much of Kurama… I wonder what happened to him…'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bamboo stabbed through most of his body, blood gushing out copiously; he knew he would not survive this. His pained eyes stared at Kurama, he hoped everything he wanted to say could be seen in their depths. The answering pain in his partner's eyes told him everything he needed to know. And it was enough.

"Go! Kurama, _run_!" Kurama took one last look at his best friend and partner dying and turned tail and fled with all he could, clutching the mirror they had stolen like a lifeline. And that was all he knew before the blackness took over him and he let his spirit go.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

While all of this nostalgia was going on inside his head, his eyes remained blank. No one knew the torment that was in his soul… Kuronue was broken from his reverie by the feeling of someone's eyes on him, trying to bore inside. He took a very quick glance at the short transfer student, but he had turned to glare at the person sitting across form him. Realizing which direction it was coming from, he turned to see- Snape, the Potions Professor, trying to read his mind. Kuronue almost laughed. As if a _human_ could do such a thing. However, it would soon be noticed that he wasn't touching his food, so he began to eat, easily fending off the probing of his memories.

When the feast was over, the prefects for each house led the first years to their respective dormitories. Hiei and Kurama rose to go with the rest, but one of the prefects noticed and told them to follow Dumbledore, who would be waiting for them outside the doors, where they first came in. Kurama nodded and thanked him, Hiei followed silently.

The first thing they noticed upon seeing their headmaster up close was how much his eyes twinkled merrily behind his half-moon spectacles. It was slightly annoying.

"Ah, I hope you enjoyed the feast?"

"Yes, headmaster."

"No need for such formalities, call me Dumbledore."

"Alright then… Dumbledore, why have you called us here?"

His eyes twinkled more, and behind Kurama, Hiei twitched almost imperceptibly.

"I assume you noticed quite an age difference between you and the other first years, hm?" Kurama stayed quiet and let him continue. "To correct this problem, I have gotten you two Ageless Bracelets. And I'm sure you're wondering what they are…" Dumbledore produced two dull silver and gold bracelets from one of his sleeves. "These will give you the outward appearance of children of the age of most first years. All you do is put them on, the change occurs automatically. When you take them off you will return to your current age. Here." He handed them each a bracelet, and they tried them on. Instantly, the size of the bracelet shrank to ensure it wouldn't fall off. "I assume you'll need a guide to your dormitory…"

"**If that man assumes anything else I'll-" **Hiei snarled, only to stop short. "What happened to my _voice_?"

"Ah yes, when I said outward appearance, it included your voice as well. It wouldn't do to have a mismatched voice; it would only draw more attention than necessary, and therefore defeat the purpose of the bracelets."

Kurama laughed at Hiei's expression, which in turn made Hiei smirk at Kurama's own voice. The kitsune pouted.

"I sound even more like a girl… I did _not_ miss this age."

"Ah, it seems your guide has arrived. Meet Professor Snape, teacher of Potions class and head of Slytherin house." Kurama bowed slightly, and Hiei nodded curtly.

"Well, hurry up." The two demons turned students followed after him, through winding halls and down spiral staircases. The air grew colder, and then they were in the dungeons of the castle.

"**How… Fitting." **Hiei commented. Snape didn't react, not even to ask for a translation. Good, this Snape was someone who respected privacy. The head of their house stopped in front of a bare, damp stone wall.

"Cattus oculus."

Hiei raised an eyebrow, but then a door concealed in the wall slid open. He hadn't sensed it due to the overall heady amount of magic in the school. He frowned, wishing he could get used to it soon to be able to sort things out correctly. Then again, he would probably adapt sometime within the next hour.

The Slytherin common room was a low-ceilinged, dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and high-backed chairs. It seemed more… homey… compared to the rest of the castle's annoying cheeriness. Snape gestured towards a short hallway.

"Your rooms are down this hall." he informed them, before taking his leave.

As it turned out Kurama and Hiei shared a room with none other than… Draco Malfoy.

"My love!" There were practically hearts in his eyes.

Kurama sighed in exasperation. Someone seemed to be taking all his usual good luck lately…

"Let's get things straight, right here, and right now." Hiei growled menacingly. Draco looked slightly scared from the tone of Hiei's voice, though he bravely tried not to show it. "He doesn't want your pathetic affections, and he never will, end of story. Got that?" Draco nodded. "Good. And don't try anything while he's asleep either."

Kurama would have chastised Hiei for his scaring the child, but in this case it was warranted. He collapsed on his bed, exhausted from a long day of new experiences. Hiei simply sat on the end of his own bed, glaring at Draco.

"Hiei, he's never going to be able to sleep if you keep doing that."

"Hn." Nevertheless, he did as asked.

Kurama closed the curtains around his bed, creating pitch darkness within them, though he could still see. He could see better than usual for it was close to the full moon. Ever since he had been in his Youko body during the Dark Tournament, he had kept reverting to it on full moons. Something in his Youko senses had set him off tonight, from the teacher that called himself Kuronue. He had jumped to the conclusion that he was his old partner, but now he wasn't so sure…

It was going to be a long night.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Their classes were certainly interesting, Kurama decided, even after their first day, which was mainly getting introduced to things. Of course in only one class did any of their teachers actually teach them anything; Professor Binns, a ghost, started teaching the history of magic as soon as class started. He had a boring, droning kind of voice, but Kurama was interested in what he said anyway, he'd always loved history. Hiei however, slept, only waking up to answer the occasional, 'Are you awake?' or 'Answer the question, Mr. Jaganshi.' Herbology, was obviously Kurama's favorite class, and he could sense the strong magic plants in the other greenhouses that he'd have to check out later.

It turned out that Snape obviously played favorites; he tormented Harry for not knowing questions he wouldn't have known even if he was wizard-born, and then turned around and was polite to every Slytherin student. Their charms teacher, Hiei was pleased to know, was even shorter than he was. McGonagall was their Transfiguration teacher, but unlike Snape she treated everyone with the same level of harshness… except for that bushy-haired girl they met on the train, who had excelled in everything so far. But Hiei and Kurama were not far behind.

They had mastered channeling their energy with their wands, instead of just using their energy on its own, which would have given them away. Koenma had been sending them updates through the owl system (or hawk in Hiei's case, several students scooted away in fear at the fierce bird's first appearance).

The whole issue with the new DADA teacher was far from being resolved; Kuronue had been out the first two days of classes, a substitute who taught straight from the book was their teacher for those days.

But today was the day. The fourth of September, tonight the moon would be at its fullest. Kurama was on edge as soon as he stepped outside to head for his next class, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. He could sense something entirely too familiar… But Dumbledore wouldn't be so foolish as to…

"Professor Kuronue, as yeh know, has been gone for the first two days o' classes. He was off gettin' these-" Hagrid stepped aside to gesture at a pen of what, at first appearance seemed to be regular foxes. That is, all regular foxes save one that had two tails. "They're from Japan, and they're called kitsune."

Kurama gasped quietly.

"**This man is either a fool, or very, very brave." **Hiei noted.

"But Hagrid, isn't this dangerous?"

"Nothin' to worry about, the only two-tail is a male, they're less crafty than the females."

"But still-" Kurama knew _that_ to be false.

"An' Professor Kuronue was kind enough to place a bunch o' spells to keep them here." Kurama remained silent. Hagrid gestured for everyone to step forward; Hiei did so, but Kurama didn't. "Now, don' worry, they aren't goin' to hurt yeh." Kurama stepped forward, into their line of sight. He supposed they hadn't noticed him because of the wards on their makeshift 'cage' (if it could even be called that). Kurama tried not to notice them all staring at him and getting excited, choosing instead to stare at the nearby forest that was off-limits to students. He could sense all kinds of powerful creatures that were probably the reason it was forbidden. Good, he would be alone when he transformed.

"How do you know the males are 'less crafty'?" Kurama couldn't help asking, "Did Professor Kuronue tell you so?"

"Eh… No, he didn't… But he's been causin' the least trouble outta the bunch."

"I see." It must mean he had the most to hide, most likely a plot to escape.

"Now, as I was sayin', kitsune are a Japanese spirit fox, with curiosity and troublemaking as their main thin' they're known fer… The more tails they have, the stronger they are, with nine tails at the most." And he continued on in that vein.

Class went without incident, that is, until Hagrid _finally_ noticed the kitsune staring at Kurama.

"Er, Shuuichi… You might wanna back up a bit, they seem to have taken an interest in yeh…"

Kurama was glad to comply. Unfortunately, the kitsune followed him as best they could within their confines. It was barely soon enough for Kurama that they had to make their way to their next class.

This time, in DADA, they finally had their regular teacher, Professor Kuronue. When Kurama and Hiei walked in Kuronue shot a slightly curious look at them, but focused on class.

"As I said before things will be a bit more interesting this year, than just book reading… How will that ever help you in life?" He shook his head. "And I apologize for my absence. To make up for it, I have procured a boggart for you to practice some a basic spell on. Now, a boggart will show your greatest fear, and feed off of your emotions. But it can only feed off of _negative_ emotions. In this case, laughter can be the best weapon- It's a simple spell, just think of a way to turn whatever the boggart becomes into something that will make you laugh. Boggarts aren't dangerous, as long as you know the spell. Right, now," he set his wand down, careful not to actually use the spell, "just picture in your mind what you're going to do, and then, once focused, simply say _'__riddikulus_'in a nice, clear voice." He paused, letting information sink in. "Who wants to go first?" everyone stepped back save for a boy named Neville, who wasn't paying attention to what everyone else was doing, too busy trying to get his mind wrapped around what he was going to do. "Ah, Neville?"

"P-Professor?"

"Why don't you go first?"

"B-B-But-"

"Don't worry, if anything goes wrong, I'm here." Neville nodded in the resigned way people sentenced to the gallows did. "Ready?" Neville nodded again, hesitantly. "One, two, _three_." The door to the wardrobe flew open, and out stepped… Snape, glaring at Neville for all he was worth. Neville shook a bit, but then raised his wand and in an uncertain voice, shouted:

"Riddikulus!" And at once the boggart-Snape was wearing the same clothes his grandma wore, a ridiculous birded hat, and a green dress. Everyone (except Hiei) laughed uproariously. Kuronue was one of the ones laughing hardest.

"Gods, that guy creeps me out… Okay, next student-"

And on it went. Hiei sat it out, knowing that his fear was to do with Yukina, and he'd rather not see her like that, fake or not. Kuronue gave him a sour look and a bad grade, but he didn't budge. Eventually it was Kurama's turn.

He reluctantly stepped in front of the boggart, knowing exactly what he'd see. The boggart paused, then transformed into a bat demon that looked almost exactly like their teacher, only covered in hundreds of puncture wounds bleeding profusely. He was shouting something in a language none of the kids could understand, but it was making Kurama's eyes start tearing up.

Hiei understood him quite well, as the language was an older Makaian dialect. "Traitor. Traitor. Traitor!" Was all he would say, but it had a profound effect on Kurama, who hadn't been able to think of a way to make_ this_ funny. Luckily, Kuronue rescued him, taking Kurama out of the boggart's sight, but unfortunately put himself in the fox's place.

His eyes widened as the boggart shifted into his own worst fear. It was Kurama from the old days, a proud silver-haired Youko, smirking at him with treachery in his eyes. He gave a barking laugh that chilled everyone's spine. Kuronue raised his wand and used the spell, turning the boggart into a small fox plushie. No one laughed. Kuronue sealed the wardrobe once more, turning away from the class as he fought to not cry out in anguish.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione wondered if something interesting was up with the three foreign people. Hermione got the look she usually had when she got a hunch. It was off to the library for her then…

Kurama struggled to control his tears; he knew Kuronue was who he thought now… But he still couldn't control his emotions. Class would be over in about a minute, so he could manage…


	10. Foxfire

Foxes, Wands, and Fire

By KitsuneGirl911

Chapter 10: Foxfire

Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Kurama's eyes are Green, The person who owns Yu Yu Hakusho is not me (or mean)… Roses are Red, Puu is Blue, I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue…

(People seem to like the disclaimer…Is it really that good?)

I took some liberties with class material… I hope you don't mind? I fast-forwarded a bit for classes and material covered for the sake of the plot: this story only covers one year of Hogwarts, though it isn't, by any means, going to be rushed or cut off… Also, sorry about the long time between chapter posts. Hopefully I can at least get a few more chapters up semi-soon. I apologize for the short chapter, but I figured I'd get at least _something_ up!

"**EnglishBlah"** means Japanese speech

(Used when talking in total Japanese around others)

'_blah'_ means thought speech/telepathy

'blah' is personal thoughts

Also **(blah)** gives the translation of something left in Japanese.

((AN: blah)) author note… yeah

* * *

Kurama was hoping for an uneventful Herbology class, but apparently his fluctuating energy drew all the plants to him as well. Of course when he said drew to him, he meant they wound their way all around him.

"Ah…"

"Don't worry! Those plants are harmless. Just _don't struggle_."

Kurama nodded, trying to act normal and was nervous to be seen for what he was.

"Can I… go to the hospital wing?"

"Yes, dear."

And with that he left Hiei behind, glancing after him in concern.

* * *

Walking the long way to the hospital wing gave him time to think of an excuse. He could tell the truth, which was that his magic was acting up, and being there would also make it easier to get out and head for the forest. Mind made up, Kurama walked faster.

Madam Pomfrey made him spend the night so she could monitor him, and keep him from botching any spells with disastrous effects. This was all right with Kurama, even if the scent of the magical medicines made his nose itch. Herbology was his last class for the day, so all he had to do was wait for Madam Pomfrey to lock up for the night before he could sneak out the window.

* * *

As the sun set and the moon rose, Kurama could feel the change starting. His Ageless Bracelet was long since off; though it might have been amusing to see what he looked like with it, he didn't want to complicate the transformation. Kurama stood fluidly, blinking as his eyes became golden and his vision turned even sharper than before. To Kurama, everything was as bright as day in the Hospital Wing. He made his way over to the window, and as he did so he could feel his now sparkling silver hair cascade down his back. Kurama flung open the window nearest to his bed and sighed at the same time as the change was completed and the warm night air rushed in around him. The Forbidden Forest was beckoning him silently; all the plants seemed to be reaching out to embrace him and his magnified power. Who was he to deny them? Kurama took one last look to see if anyone was near before leaping gracefully down out of the window to land softly on some plush grass at ground level. A very short pause to listen… and then Kurama was off, fleet on his feet, heading towards the fenced and warded area that Hagrid kept the other kitsune in.

High up in a tower, Kuronue looked out and saw the silver streak for who it was. He wished desperately to join his old partner, but knew that in this human body, he might just die _again_ in the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

The sleeping kitsune perked up abruptly as Kurama approached. At first they were wary of the figure, but soon it became clear that he was one of them. They shifted far more easily than he could anymore, Kurama noted sadly. Each side stared at the other for a long time before the flood of questions began.

"You smell like that redheaded human we saw earlier… Why?"

"Are you the one Kuronue told us about?"

"You wouldn't happen to be _the_ Youko Kurama, would you?"

After this last question, it grew silent once more. The other kitsune were curious about and eagerly expectant for what he would reply. Kurama smirked.

"The redhead you saw this afternoon and I are one and the same. And as far as my being Youko Kurama…" And there Kurama drew out the suspense for a moment before continuing on to answer, "I'm the one and only!" He then tilted his head in confusion. "Why don't you come out already- we have a whole new forest to explore, after all…"

To say the others were excited would be an understatement. Kurama wondered to himself if Harry Potter ever enjoyed his status as famous in the wizarding world. Unfortunately, he doubted it. Youko Kurama definitely knew _he_ did, though his reputation was closer to infamy in the demon world.

As if hearing some silent command, they all sprinted into the Forbidden Forest at once. It was exhilarating to run free and see new sights, and not having to worry about any humans discovering them- at least this deep in the forest anyway. They raced around for a while, enjoying the night, before splitting up to look at whatever caught their fancy.

Kurama walked through the foliage, creating beautiful flowers and helping ailing plants be healthy again left and right, with simple gestures of his hands. He took some seeds from the more dangerous and interesting plants at the same time. His ears twitched as they caught some strange sound and he stopped growing things to listen. Kurama was surprised to see what appeared to be tiny men made of sticks everywhere. They hugged the trees all around him, trying to drive him away in their odd high-pitched language.

"Well, aren't you interesting creatures!" Kurama commented wonderingly. When they didn't stop chattering at him angrily he added, "Don't worry, I won't harm your trees. Quite the opposite in fact… Look!" And then a new healthy branch of leaves appeared, growing in from previously barren bark. The shocked expressions and super-wide eyes of the woodlike creatures was priceless. "A-ha! Now I remember; you must be those Bowtruckles I read about!" Kurama exclaimed cheerfully.

The Bowtruckles started to do something odd just then, however. It looked like all of the little things were bowing to him from the trees all around. And with a cute little procession of the woodlike creatures, they presented a single large seed to him at eye level.

"For me?" Kurama was confused but thanked them anyway, putting the strange seed with the rest of his stash. Now that they weren't carrying anything, the rest of the Bowtruckles began bowing to him as well. 'Oh no… I think they believe me to be some sort of god!' Kurama put his face in his hands and laughed a little. So as not to offend his new little followers, Kurama bowed back once. Then, just for fun, he made the Bowtruckles' entire section of the forest burst into bloom after bloom of the largest, prettiest, and most colorful flowers possible. Kurama waved as he left them behind; they seemed to have liked his gift, if the wild dancing was any clue.

* * *

The night proceeded quite pleasantly this way, but Kurama knew he should be heading back soon. The other kitsune didn't want to be caught out of their pen, so it ended up that they met again on their way out of the forest. As they made their way along twisting pathways, they had fun confusing the tiny animals they came across with little wisps of foxfire they conjured up. Eventually, they came across a large tree absolutely full of birds. As they all hadn't eaten for a while they beguiled some of the birds to come down in order to eat them while in full-fox form.

Back in his home, Hagrid heard something weird outside. He took his umbrella that contained what was left of his wand and went out to investigate. The moment he arrived where the kitsune were was the moment right after they reentered the fenced area. Unfortunately for Kurama, he didn't have enough time to hide. When Hagrid saw the kitsune just sitting there he stopped in his tracks and thought quickly. If there was one escaped kitsune, there may be more- but when he counted the creatures inside the fence, not a one was missing.

Hagrid was confused and yet reached for the silver kitsune, but stopped short for two reasons. One, the beast was growling at him and two… Hagrid saw its tails. Kurama had only hidden a few of his tails in an attempt to scare Hagrid off, but it backfired; it worked too well. Kurama didn't see a wand on the man, and tried getting up to run past him, when the pink umbrella Hagrid was holding was suddenly pointed in his direction. The last thing he heard before he fell over unconscious was a spell.

"_Stupefy!_"


	11. Escape

Foxes, Wands, and Fire

By KitsuneGirl911

Chapter 11: Escape

Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Kurama's eyes are Green, The person who owns Yu Yu Hakusho is not me (or mean)… Roses are Red, Puu is Blue, I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue…

(People seem to like the disclaimer…Is it really that good?)

AN: Here's another chapter! Sorry that they're shorter, but I can post them more often this way.

"**EnglishBlah"** means Japanese speech

(Used when talking in total Japanese around others)

'_blah'_ means thought speech/telepathy

'blah' is personal thoughts

Also **(blah)** gives the translation of something left in Japanese.

((AN: blah)) author note… yeah

* * *

Dumbledore shut the heavy door and locked it with a complex spell, sealing Kurama's prone fox form lying across a long table in a small room. The headmaster looked at the prefect with absolute trust in his eyes.

"No one shall enter or leave this room until I return, understood?" Dumbledore received a curt nod in return. Satisfied, he left the girl in order to go find Professor Kuronue and get his expertise in this matter. As soon as Dumbledore left, Hiei appeared inside the room, seeming to come from the shadows themselves as he made his way over to Kurama.

"What have you gotten yourself into now, fox…?" Hiei said quietly, waking Kurama slightly as he picked him up carefully. There was a single window in this room; Dumbledore left it locked but unspelled, obviously thinking no one could reach it or jump out from it from this high of a height. Hiei kicked the window open and ducked down through it, nimbly leaping down many floors to reach an outside entrance to the dungeons. Meanwhile, Kuronue was deliberately stalling, because as soon as he heard 'silver kitsune' he knew right away who it really was. Kuronue made a show of collecting some mysterious-looking objects that were secretly useless here. Snape soon grew suspicious and impatient, snapping at the new professor.

"Might you hurry it up a little? We don't have all night…"

"I just want to be prepared. Would you rather it escaped when we open the door? Besides, you locked the kitsune in with a strong enough spell, correct?" Dumbledore nodded affirmative. "Well then, there you have it. A few extra seconds isn't going to kill anything." Kuronue shut everything he'd opened quickly now, and gestured to the headmaster to lead the way. And of course when they reached the room and unlocked the door…

"It's gone!" Snape shouted, glaring at Kuronue. For his part Kuronue just looked surprised but not too concerned.

"Way to be captain obvious…" Kuronue said under his breath. Snape heard him anyway.

They searched the room thoroughly, but found no trace of the creature.

"What if it attacks a student? We should alert everyone!" Snape cried out, glaring at Kuronue.

"Judging by the open window, I'd say the kitsune hopped onto the roof and got out that way. That means it's most likely outside, not inside. This door was still spelled shut when we got here. Unless you think it found a wand to use to reseal it, I believe we'll be safe." Kuronue replied, crossing his arms across his chest with an air of finality.

"How did it get here in the first place? Aren't kitsune native to Japan?" Dumbledore spoke up to try and ease the tension.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it couldn't have been living in the Forbidden Forest all this time. It could have been attracted out by the others of its kind." Kuronue thought of a story they'd believe quickly.

"Should we be expecting any more of these beasts?" Snape asked.

Kuronue shook his head.

"No, I don't believe so. It's a rarity to see even one outside of their native land… Someone must've put this one here a long time ago; maybe it was a powerful wizard's pet." Kuronue was laughing inside at the thought of Kurama as anyone's pet, but it didn't show on his still-serious face.

"You don't think… You-Know-Who could be involved, do you?" Dumbledore was worried now.

"Kitsune are fairly harmless creatures. They are known for their trickery, not their brutality. I doubt You-Know-Who would wish to use such a creature as fickle in their loyalty as a kitsune."

"Well, if you say so. You are the expert here; I trust that you know what you're talking about." Dumbledore was smiling again, worries eased somewhat.

"If you'd like, I can cut the lesson short and bring the kitsune back to Japan. That way there's practically no chance we'll see that silver one again…"

"Yes, I think that's best in this case. Thank you Professor Kuronue."

"Always glad to help."

* * *

Snape walked back to the dungeons deep in thought.

'If there's some connection between those transfer students from Japan and this beast… I'll have to check on them now- they would be just getting back from their prank, I think.'

Hiei and Kurama had indeed just finished sneaking back in and pretending to be asleep when Snape barged in. The other boys woke up at the noise of the door flying open, except for Draco, who stayed sleeping like the dead. Snape first looked for the beds he thought would be empty, but Hiei was asleep where he should be, and Kurama sat up groggily. In truth, Kurama wasn't groggy from interrupted sleep; he still hadn't fully recovered from being Stupefied. Thankfully, Snape thought they weren't possibly to blame, so he turned and left. Everyone stared at the door after him.

"Ugh, it's like three in the bloody morning… What's he doing?" Someone grumbled as everyone went about going back to sleep.

Kurama flopped back down onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt a bit beat up after getting hit with that spell, and was relieved that Hiei found him at the same time. Hiei stared at Kurama for a while in silence. Kurama was the red-haired Shuuichi yet again. Next time, Hiei decided, he'd go with the fox instead of staying behind.

* * *

Next morning, Hermione had completed most of her research, and was about to show her findings to Harry and Ron, when she overheard the news that was buzzing around the Great Hall. (It was supposed to be a secret, so naturally, everyone knew.)

"Did you hear? A silver kitsune was found wandering free around the Forbidden Forest!"

"I've never heard of a silver fox before…"

"How can we stay safe?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. Harry and Ron looked at her like she'd suddenly turned purple or something equally odd. It was the first time they'd seen her do that.

"Oh! That makes sense…" she said after a while.

"What does?" Ron asked, feeling just as confused as Harry looked.

"Do you remember Shuuichi and Professor Kuronue's reactions to the boggart?" she asked them.

"Yeah, it was really weird." Harry replied, thinking back to the incident.

"Well, I spent some time in the library looking for an explanation. I'd heard of beings like what the boggart transformed into-"

"Really? What?" Ron exclaimed, before shutting up when Hermione glared at him for interrupting.

"They're called 'spirits' or apparitions'."

"Wait, they're ghosts?" This time Harry spoke up. Hermione ignored him.

"We know them here as demons."

Harry and Ron exchanged a worried look.

"Demons exist?" they asked.

"Well of course! You've both seen demons before." Hermione informed them exasperatedly. There was a confused silence on the other side of the table. Hermione rolled her eyes. "The _kitsune_. They're also known as 'fox spirits'. But when I looked for information on these demons, all I could find was a single passage in one of the older books… It appears there was only one well-known silver kitsune that could possibly exist today. His name is Youko Kurama."

"Wait, 'he' has a name? I thought they were animals!" Ron wondered aloud.

"Kitsune are known for changing into human or partly human forms to trick people."

"And you think the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is afraid of that specific kitsune?" Harry questioned.

"Yes." Hermione paused to let that bit of information sink in before she continued, "And this Youko Kurama was said to have worked with another demon- a bat demon."

"Hold on- Shuuichi's boggart had bat wings… But it looked almost exactly like our professor!"

Hermione nodded.

"I noticed that too. I found one last thing in all my research, and I think this is our most important clue… The bat demon that Youko Kurama worked with- his name was Kuronue."


	12. Flying and Floating

Foxes, Wands, and Fire

By KitsuneGirl911

Chapter 12: Flying and Floating

Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Kurama's eyes are Green, The person who owns Yu Yu Hakusho is not me (or mean)… Roses are Red, Puu is Blue, I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue…

(People seem to like the disclaimer…Is it really that good?)

AN: With the sheer number of author and story alerts for FWAF, I thought there would be more reviews… Is the story bad now or something? Also, sorry for long time no posting, I've been rather busy for quite a while. I've had this written but not typed up for what seems like forever… I figured you guys might want to read it sooner than later though, so I forced myself to get this up. Hope you enjoy this installment!

"**EnglishBlah"** means Japanese speech

(Used when talking in total Japanese around others)

'_blah'_ means thought speech/telepathy

'blah' is personal thoughts

Also **(blah)** gives the translation of something left in Japanese.

((AN: blah)) author note… yeah

* * *

Unfortunately, Hermione still needed to look up a spell she'd heard about in her previous research; this spell would show what type of magical energy a person had, indicated by colors appearing at the tip of one's wand when pointed at the target. Because of needing to do more research, she barely made it to their first flying lesson. As it were, Hermione was out of breath from running when she arrived. Madam Hooch started them off by simply calling their broomsticks into their dominant hand by saying 'Up'. Draco and Harry both accomplished it the first time, although Draco only could due to practice. Few others were that fortunate.

Kurama and Hiei didn't expect it to work the first time because of their different energy signals, so they weren't upset that nothing happened. It took some quick rerouting of power, but Kurama got it eventually. Hiei still had no luck, and glared venomously at the annoying hunk of wood. Kurama saw this and stopped him, for unlike most, things _could_ burst into flames spontaneously when he glared at them. So he just whispered to Hiei what he'd done, and his broomstick promptly complied with his command. Madam Hooch helped the last few stragglers get a hold of their broomsticks, and then stated what they'd be doing.

"Just get on and hold tight, then push off to hover a few feet in the air for a bit, and then touch down." Just then, however, a student came running up to their instructor and handed her a note. "I see." she said, "Class, I will return shortly. I expect everyone to have stayed on solid ground until I get back." And with that she left.

Neville tried to dismount his broomstick like the rest of them, but he somehow got tangled up with it- and he started to rise into the air. He went slowly at first, so no one noticed until it was too late. Neville was still struggling to disentangle his robes when he accidently pointed it upward. He zoomed out of anyone's reach in an instant, dropping something small and round in the process. Draco stepped over and picked it up.

"A Remembrall? Maybe if he hadn't dropped it, he'd remember how to get down!" he exclaimed, to an answering chorus of Slytherin laughter. Draco looked at Kurama briefly, and got an idea. "Let's see if that idiot can get it off the roof!" With that, Draco kicked off the ground. At that same moment, two others did so as well. Harry went after Draco unsteadily, angrily trying to get Neville's Remembrall back. Hiei shot off the ground towards Neville himself.

The boy had just gotten free of his broomstick, but without realizing how high up he was. He tipped over, pointing the end of the broomstick down to the hard ground below. A lot of gasps came from the crowd of students once Neville fell, but Hiei reached out one hand and caught him by the collar of his robes. Below, the broomstick collided with the ground and broke in half; the front half wedged itself into the dirt pretty deeply. Still holding onto Neville with one hand, Hiei brought them both safely back to stand on the grass. Everyone looked on in awe.

"A Slytherin saved a Gryffindor?"

"How strong _is_ he? That was one arm… easily!"

Meanwhile, Draco tired of being chased around by Harry, and threw the Remembrall as hard as he could at the castle wall, hoping to break it. Instead, Harry whipped by Draco and caught it, turning at the last second to stop a few inches from a window. McGonagal stood and watched the first years cheer at Harry's triumphant return, while Neville was thanking Hiei profusely even though Hiei was pointedly ignoring him.

Madam Hooch returned just in time to see both catches reach ground safely. McGonagal rushed out behind her, heading straight for Harry. Madam Hooch went over and proceeded to give Hiei and earful. He simply replied calmly.

"If I hadn't, he would be dead- or have a dozen broken bones, and _wish_ he were dead."

Madam Hooch shut up at that until she asked, "You have some flying experience at least, hopefully?"

"None until just now, actually."

"I don't believe you. No one has that level of skill as a beginner!" she exclaimed, getting angry again. Kurama came to Hiei's defense.

"It's true! We don't fly much at all in Japan…"

Madam Hooch stared at them long and hard.

"If you weren't a first year I'd say to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team!" she finally said, leaving them be in favor of seeing to a still-shaken Neville.

"As if…" Hiei grumbled.

"School sports not your thing, Hiei?" Kurama asked with a small smirk. Hiei didn't even deem that worthy of a response, but Kurama laughed anyway.

In all the chaos, Hermione didn't get a chance to try out her newfound spell. She resolved to try it after their Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Ravenclaw, which was next.

* * *

Professor Kuronue caught Kurama as he walked in.

"Hey, see me after class- _without _your shadow."

Kurama nodded and sat down next to Hiei. Hiei was watching Kuronue with complete mistrust, but Kurama hardly noticed, he was so preoccupied with everything he wanted to say to his old partner. Everyone else was eager to see what was in store for today, as it was sure to be interesting.

"Hi guys, sorry about last time. Now, Professor Flitwick said you've learned the levitation charm by now, yes?" Kuronue got a few nods and a chorus of 'yes' in response. "Well, we will be using that in our lesson today… It doesn't matter how prepared you are with defensive spells if you aren't quick enough to use them. What each of us needs to accomplish today is to see where our reflexes are, and try to hone them into something better and faster. Alright, to begin with I'd like to show you a demonstration." Kuronue smiled brightly. "Who wants to volunteer to be my assistant?" All at once every girls' (and a few guys') hand was up high in the air. Kuronue picked a _calmer_ looking girl to come up to the front. As she stood and made her way to the front of the class, noises of jealousy and frustration could clearly be heard. Kuronue handed her a heavy, metal, marble-like ball. "What I want you to do is toss that up into the air, but try to do it so you don't get in the way and get hit. I will try to catch it. Got that?" She nodded. "Okay, whenever you're ready…" he said as he put his wand arm behind his back. She threw it towards the ceiling and took a quick step back. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Their professor's arm shot out like a flash and stopped the sphere's fall short easily.

"That'll be a piece of cake…" someone commented even as they all applauded and Kuronue bowed back, giving that boy an enigmatic smirk.

* * *

Working in pairs, they soon found out it wasn't as easy as it looked. Hiei didn't bother faking slowness after their flying lesson fiasco earlier, but to keep up appearances, Kurama feigned ignorance at first. He quickly 'caught on' however, so as not to go too far and attract attention anyway. Kurama had to work constantly to keep his mind clear enough to focus on the task at hand. This didn't go unnoticed by Hiei. Hiei wasn't jealous, per se, he just didn't want the same turn of events with the first supposed 'Kuronue' to repeat itself. He didn't think Kurama could take the pain of betrayal twice- and he didn't trust this human who claimed to be a demon _at all_.

Everyone was participating diligently, as it was quite fun. (Some missed spells had the added hilarity of causing quite a few students to float into the air.) And therefore, it was a surprise when Kuronue announced that class was over. To say Kurama was nervous would be a great understatement. The other students filed out in but a minute, leaving only Hiei, Kurama, and Kuronue in the room. Around the corner, hiding behind a large pillar in the hall outside the classroom, Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw their opportunity. Kuronue was standing still, and Hermione muttered the spell quietly to avoid being overheard, pointing her wand at their professor. The tip of her wand glowed white.

"It… It says he's human!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief.

"What?" Ron asked, bumping into her as he tried to get closer, causing her wand to point at Kurama.

While all of this was going on, Kuronue and Kurama remained oblivious, even though Hiei heard her loud and clear. Kurama turned to Hiei now, remembering Kuronue's request for a little privacy.

"Hiei, why don't you go on ahead to Herbology? There's no sense in both of us being late."

Hiei glared at Kuronue like he wanted to stay anyway, but Kurama's wide, pleading eyes changed his mind and he left them alone. Out in the hallway, the end of Hermione's wand flickered through a whole rainbow of colors before ending up on pink. She gasped and looked up to stare at Kurama appraisingly, but before she could, he went into Kuronue's office, and the color faded.

"What does pink mean Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, does it mean Shuichi's really a girl or something?" Ron questioned eagerly, earning odd looks from the other two.

"I don't know, the book didn't say anything about pink… That is, unless-" she was cut off mid-sentence when Hiei suddenly showed up behind them.

"What are you three doing, sneaking around here? You'll be late for Herbology."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all jumped when they heard Hiei's voice, but when they turned to look he was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you guys hear that?" Hermione asked, slightly shaken.

"Yeah! Scared me- he ought to learn some manners…" Ron grumbled.

"Where'd he go so fast?" Harry wondered.

"I don't know, but if we don't get going we'll be late to class!"


End file.
